Dying Flame
by Silver-Sempai
Summary: Roy & Ed are a couple. But Mustang is lost in the thought of their age difference. Elric is so young that he could have anyone he wanted. Roy wonders why an 'old dog' was picked. Requested. One-shot.


Silver: Seriously, you people can request Yuri anytime! It doesn't have to be all yaoi!

Dying Flame

Warning(s): Yaoi; Pedophilia/Major age difference

Silver: And Action!

Roy: 'The following is a non-profit, fan based parody. 'Full Metal Alchemist', 'Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood' and all 'Full Metal Alchemist' movies, games, and products are owned by 'Funimation', 'Aniplex', 'Viz Media' and Hiromu Arakawa. All mentioned products, TV shows/movies, and/or other franchises are owned by their respective owners/parties and/or companies. Please support the official release!'

(Roy-Pov)

This kid is my drug! Every time I go into this room, we become something more than co-workers.

He's like an angel. Pulling me from whatever depths I sink through the day. Healing all the scars I've inflicted on myself.

This bed we lay in is my curse. I bury myself inside of him. Soiling the good he holds. It feels like heaven when I spill. Then, I spend the rest of the night wallowing in the filth I've released.

I'm an old horse. He's a young stallion. He can run anywhere he pleases. Roam any field. I'm stuck in my quarters.

I miss those days. Sleeping with anyone I wanted. Going to any home at any given night. Now I'm scared. I'm scared to let him leave.

I love Ed.

!

It was morning. I woke up alone with note taking the place of my 19-year-old partner.

'Going to be out today. Don't wait up.-Edward'

I know he's out saving someone else. Even if he doesn't want to admit it. He's always been like that. An angel with artificial wings.

He leaves some time when the sun first comes up. I feel the haven move, but I don't stop him. He has better things to do.

I push myself to the shower and rinsed his essence off me. When this water touches me, I'm reminded of our first encounter years ago in the military shower room.

It was just the two of us. Neither of us wanted to leave. Then…it happened.

(Flashback)

"_Roy! Roy!" he chanted. I ravaged him mindlessly under the sting of the shower. The cleansing water washed over our sweaty bodies._

_Through the mirror, I saw his wonton face. The ultimate mix of pleasure and surrender. Tongue lolled out of his mouth swinging to the pounding I was delivering. Eyes half open. An erotic smile as I pumped his member._

_Being his first time, he didn't last too long. Down the drain went his climax. Tightening muscles and yell sent me over the edge with him. _

_I was never the same. We panted together on the flooded floor. He was in glee. I was about to cry._

_I raped a minor. At first, my being was filled with shame. Then, his kiss transformed my core. What lasted mere seconds with a teenager became my life. _

(Present)

Walking down the street, I watched the snow coat the city in a blanket. Hands in my pockets, I tried to stay warm. That's always been easy for me to do. My flame has always been dim though.

It was time I confronted Ed. His sneaking away is starting to get sloppy. Something was wrong.

No, I'm not angry with him. I just think I should let him know that. So he can come home.

"Roy?" Ed said. I turned to see the face of a miserable man. Dried tears stained his handsome face.

"I see you left him early." He was still breathing heavily. I could smell the other man's cologne linger off my Edward.

He was in shock, "You knew?"

"I always knew. I couldn't have been the only one after all. A pretty face like that couldn't just be enjoyed by me."

"So, you mean to tell me that you knew I've been cheating on you all this time?"

"Yes." I answered.

Elric fell to his knees. My young love wore a broken expression.

"I'm sorry Roy! I'm so sorry! I promise I'll never do it again! It was so stupid of me to cheat on you! I just wanted…I don't know! All I know is that I love you Roy! Please take me back! I'm begging you! I'll do anything! Please Roy!"

I couldn't stand to see him crying like this.

"Edward!" I called bringing him into an embrace at the drop of my legs. "It's okay! I'm not upset! It doesn't matter what you've done! I love you Ed! I don't care if you've slept with 100 people! As long as I'm with you, I will always love you! That's never gonna change! Now please. Come home."

A thousand stares aimed at us. An old dog of the military and a youthful dark horse in his prime.

We walked home, hand in hand. My dying flame…rekindled in a warm metal that will never rust.

END

Silver: Uh…well I think I did okay for having writers block while typing this. I hope. Please don't kill me!


End file.
